Verbunden - Bis in alle Ewigkeit
by LadyofLabyrinth6
Summary: 10 Jahre später. Sarah zweifelt daran, ob sie tatsächlich eine Reise durch das Labyrinth gemacht oder doch alles nur geträumt hat. Bis der Koboldkönig wahrhaftig vor ihr steht und sie mit zurück in sein Reich nimmt. Womit sie überhaupt nicht einverstanden ist..
1. Chapter 1

Huhu meine lieben,

meine Name ist Melanie und dies ist meine erste Labyrinth FF

ich wünsche euch ganz viel spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über jegliche Art von Reviews.

Liebe Grüße,

eure Melli

Genre; Romanze, Komödie, Drama

Rated M! Ab 18!

Hier eine kurze Zusammenfassung meiner Geschichte;

10 Jahre später. Sarah zweifelt daran, ob sie tatsächlich eine Reise durch das Labyrinth gemacht oder doch alles nur geträumt hat. Bis der Koboldkönig wahrhaftig vor ihr steht und sie mit zurück in sein Reich nimmt. Womit sie überhaupt nicht einverstanden ist..

Und auch gleich mal das erste Kapitel;

Titel; Verbunden - Bis in alle Ewigkeiten

Kapitel 1 Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

Der Herbst war ihre Lieblingsjahreszeit. Das Laub raschelte unter ihren Schuhen und es war weder zu kalt noch zu warm, einfach angenehm. Doch das traf heute absolut nicht zu. Es war windig und kalt und Sarah beschleunigte ihren Schritt um endlich zuhause anzukommen. Sie wollte nur noch die Tür hinter sich schließen und ihre Ruhe haben. Die letzten Jahre waren aufregend aber auch sehr ermüdend gewesen.

Nach ihrem Schulabschluss ging sie aufs Collage um sich ihren Traum von der Schauspielerei zu erfüllen. Schnell merkte sie, dass die Schauspielerei nicht alles war, was sie glücklich machte. Aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund blieb sie eines Tages vor dem Saal der Musical/Theatergruppe stehen und lugte neugierig hinein. Was sie dort sah, war alles was sie brauchte, um sie wissen, wie ihr Zukunft aussehen sollte. Sie war auf den ersten Blick verliebt. Der Gesang, die Kunst des Theaters auf der Bühne.. Es war um sie geschehen und nach einigem hin und her und einigen Gesprächen mit Professoren und der Leitung der Uni konnte sie ihren Kurs wechseln, sehr zum bedauern ihres Schauspiellehrers, der ihr eine großartige Zukunft vor der Kamera voraussagte. Sarah war sich aber sicher, dass die Theatergruppe mit Gesang für sie bestimmt war. Sie würde Abend für Abend auf einer Bühne stehen ihre Schauspielkünste zum besten geben und ihre Gefühle zudem mit wunderschöner Musik unterstreichen. Das war ihr eindeutig lieber als im Rampenlicht zu stehen, von aller Welt gekannt zu werden, nicht mehr unbeobachtet auf die Straße gegen zu können und in der Presse als Versagerin abgestempelt zu werden, wenn sie keine neuen Rollen bekommen konnte. Darauf konnte sie ehrlich verzichten, so ein Mensch war sie nie gewesen und wollte es auch nicht werden.

Was sie jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass sie dennoch steht´s unter der Beobachtung zweier durchdringlicher, voller Sehnsucht geplagten Augen war.

Mit einem leisen Klicken drehte Sarah den Schlüssel im Schloss rum und betrat ihre kleine, für sie vollkommen ausreichende gemütliche Wohnung. Sie lag nur wenige Straßen von ihrem Elternhaus entfernt, so dass sie jeder Zeit ihre Familie sehen konnte. Ihren Dad, ihre Stiefmutter Melinda, zu der sie in all den Jahren ein herzlichen Verhältnis entwickelt hatte und ihr kleiner, liebevoller schlauer Bruder Toby. Toby war mittlerweile elf Jahre alt und ein Rabauke der feinsten Sorte. Er war schelmisch und manchmal etwas frech. Aber sonst ein sehr lieber Junge und sehr clever für sein alter, was Sarah und den Rest der Familie sehr stolz machte. Wann immer Sarah vorbei kam und sei es nur um einen Kaffee mit ihren Eltern zu trinken, musste sie Toby anschließend die Geschichte des Labyrinths erzählen. Der Kleine war jedes mal hin und weg und beschwörte voller inbrunst, eines Tages auch so ein stolzer König sein zu wollen, jedoch würde er sehr viel netter zu seinen Untertanen sein, als der eigentliche Koboldkönig. Sarah musste jedes mal schmunzeln wenn Toby davon sprach, so süß und hinreißend war seine absolute Entschlossenheit. Bis zu dem Punkt an dem beiden einfiel, dass alles nur ein aufregender Traum und nicht die Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Zumindest sagte Sarah dass jedes mal zu Toby, der hüpfend umher rannte und widerholte, er würde trotzdem eines Tages ein mächtiger König werden wollen. Sarah war sich der ganzen Sache nicht sicher, sie wusste bis heute nicht, zehn Jahre danach, ob alles nur ein Traum oder doch Wirklichkeit gewesen war.

Seufzend lies sie ihren Schlüssel in die Schale auf das Schränkchen im Flur gleiten und legte direkt nebendran ihr riesiges mobiles Telefon. "Nerviges Mistding.", fluchte sie und schaltete die Klapperkiste aus. Grässlich diese Erfindung, fand sie, man hatte keine Ruhe mehr, egal wo man sich befand, überall verfolgten einen diese Dinger und klingelten ständig mit grauenvollen Tönen vor sich hin. Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und streifte ihre Jacke ab, sie hing sie an die Kleiderhacken an der Wand, feuerte ihre Handtasche auf die kleine Couch und lief in Richtung Badezimmer. Es war klein und gemütlich und sie liebte ihre Badewanne und das kleine Fenster das Tagsüber genug Licht und Nachts angenehme frische Luft spendete. Sie lies wohlig warmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen, gab ein Spritzer von ihrem Pfirsichbadeschaum hinein und zündete mehrere kleine Kerzen an die sie im gesamten Bad verteilte. Während sie sich die Haare zu einem Knoten zusammen band, holte sie sich ein Glas von ihrem Lieblingswein aus der Küche und kehrte zurück in ihr Badezimmer. Die Atmosphäre war einfach nur wunderschön und entspannend. Erneut seufzend lies sie sich, nach dem sie alle Kleidungsstücke abgestreift hatte, in das warme Wasser gleiten und nippte zufrieden an ihrem Wein. Sie lehnte sich zurück und winkelt die Beine ein wenig an. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden. Durch das halb geöffnete Badezimmerfenster konnte sie einen Blick auf den Sternenhimmel erhaschen, auch die Luft war sehr angenehm. Der Wind hatte sich etwas gelegt und es war angenehm frisch aber nicht kalt.

Zwei Wochen Urlaub hatte sie jetzt. Also genug Zeit sich zu erholen, ihre Familie öfter zu sehen und sich mal nur um sich zu kümmern, eher sie in einem neuen Stück mitspielen würde. Das letzten war Gestern Abend zu ende gegangen und darüber war sie sehr froh. So viel Spaß es auch machte, sie war sehr erschöpft, hatte sie die letzten Jahre fast ohne Pause durch gearbeitet. Es war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl einfach, keinen Ton zu hören und zu wissen, dass sie die nächsten Tage ausschlafen und sich um nichts weiter zu kümmern brauchte, außer.. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Da war ja noch ihr 25. Geburtstag, nächste Woche. Sarah verdrehte die Augen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Da würde sie wohl nicht drum herum kommen, diesen Tag anders zu gestalten, als vom Bett zum Kühlschrank und zur Couch um in die Flimmerkiste zu sehen und einfach abzuschalten. Andererseits würde es wie jedes Jahr viel Spaß machen mit ihrer Familie und einigen Freunden gemütlich zusammen zu sitzen und zu feiern. Nur fühlte Sarah sich nicht in der Stimmung zu.. feiern. Sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und schwenkte den Wein sachte in ihrem Glas hin und her. Sie wusste ja auch nicht, was mit ihr los war. Aber sie fühlte sich leer und einsam, als würde etwas wichtiges in ihrem Leben fehlen. Melinda, ihre Stiefmutter, würde jetzt sagen, "Sarah, geh doch mit dem netten jungen Mann aus, der in dem selben Theaterstück spielt, wie du.", Aber eben genau das wollte Sarah nicht. Sie hatte ihre erste Beziehung zu einem Mann mit 19 gehabt und es ganze zwei Jahre mehr oder weniger ausgehalten, denn so lieb er auch war, sie war nie wirklich glücklich und die Männer in ihrem alter, waren ihr oft zu kindisch oder unreif oder was auch immer, aber ihr Herz hatte immer nur einer Person gehört.

Bei dem Gedanken an den Koboldkönig, ihr Phantasiebild aus ihrer Jugend, schlug ihr Herz schneller. Jedoch war ihre Vorstellung des Koboldkönigs eine völlig andere, als der König, dem sie begegnete war oder auch nicht. Erst im nachhinein war ihr klar geworden, als sie genug Zeit hatte darüber nach zu denken und das Geschehene oder den Traum zu verarbeiten, was er ihr alles geboten hatten für ihren kleinen Bruder. Es hätte absolut nichts auf der Welt geben können wofür sie ihren Bruder her gegeben hätte. Außerdem war Sarah nicht wichtig, was man ihr bieten konnte oder nicht, ihr ging es rein um die wahren Gefühle der ehrlichen Zuneigung und bedingungslosen Lieben..

Sie würde wohl nie erfahren, ob er nur in ihrer Phantasie und ihren Träumen oder tatsächlich existierte. Das gleiche galt für ihre wunderbaren Freunde, Hoggel, Ludo und Sir Diddimus.

Sie nahm erneut einen großzügigen Schluck Wein aus ihrem Glas und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Stille war sehr angenehm. Bis auf das Rascheln der Bäume im leichten Abendwind war nichts zu hören. Und so entspannte Sarah sich vollkommen, zurück gelehnt in der Badewanne, mit geschlossenen Augen und dem Glas Wein in der Hand. Sarahs Gedanken drifteten ab und mit einem mal glaubte sie leise eine Melodie, die ihr sehr vertraut war, zu hören. Eine Melodie, die einmalig und wunderschön war. Sie hielt an ihrem Gedanken an jenen Abend in ihrem Traum, in dem riesigen Ballsaal, fest. Deutlich konnte sie sein Lied hören, seinen Duft von Sandelholz und Flieder wahrnehmen. "Oh Koboldkönig, wo bist du nur. Hat es dich überhaupt jemals gegeben?", flüsterte sie und versankt tiefer in ihre Gedanken und lauschte der Melodie.

There`s such a sad love

Deep in your eyes

A kind of pale jewel

Open and closed

Within your eyes

I`ll place the sky

Withhin your eyes

Leise und ohne dass jemand auch nur einen Laut hätte hören können, lies sich eine weiße Eule direkt auf dem kleinen Fensterbrett des Badezimmers nieder und beobachtet die junge Frau, die schlafend in der Badewanne lag. Die Augen der Eule funkelten. Er liebte es ihr unbemerkt Gesellschaft zu leisten und sie zu beobachten. Schmunzelnd bemerkte er das fast geleerter Glas Wein in ihrer Hand und lies seinen Blick weiter wandern. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrem Knoten gelöst und umschmeichelten ihre weichen Gesichtszüge. Sie wirkte so geheimnisvoll in dem Raum, der nur durch ein Paar Kerzen erhellt wurde. Ihr Atem war leise und regelmäßig, sie schien aber nicht allzu fest zu schlafen, denn immer wieder murmelte sie leise im vor sich hin.

There´s such a fooled heart

Beatin´ so fast

In search of new dreams

A love that will last

Within your heart

I´ll place the moon

Within your heart

Jareth verwandelte sich kaum hörbar in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück und setzte sich auf das Ende des Wannenrandes. Wie schön sie doch war. Es verschlug ihm jedes mal den Atem. Diese süße Unschuld, die kleine Sarah, die nun nicht mehr klein war, sondern eine erwachsenen Frau. Jareth hegte keinerlei Zweifel dass ihr Wille nun noch stärker war, als vor zehn Jahren. Und er war mehr als gespannt darauf, wie sie wohl reagieren würde, wenn er sich ihr offenbarte. Immerhin wusste sie nicht, ob er tatsächlich existierte oder nicht, das war ihm durchaus bewusst. Und machte die Sache für ihn noch aufregender. Sein Blick wanderte erneut. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, so verführerisch. Jareth legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und fragte sich, ob er wohl je erfahren würde, wie sich ihre vollen Lippen auf seinen anfühlen würden.. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und mit einem mal schrak er innerlich leicht zusammen, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und lächelte nur leicht. Zwei starke grüne Augen starrten ihn erschrocken an. Sarah blinzelte und da war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Sie setzte sich erschrocken in der Wanne auf und hielt ihr Glas Wein fest umklammert. Hatte sie geträumt, wohlmöglich zu viel getrunken, oder hatte eben tatsächlich der Koboldkönig höchst persönlich auf ihrem Wannenrand gesessen und sie beobachtet? Sie wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber eines wusste sie, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie sah noch immer sein Antlitz vor ihren Augen. Seine Augen, seine anmutige Gestalt. Sein weißes Hemd das zur hälfte offen war und ein Teil seiner leicht behaarten Brust und die Sichelförmige Kette freigegeben hatte.. `Du wirst noch verrückt`, dachte sie, leerte den restlichen Wein in einem zug und stieg aus der Wanne. Fest in ihren Bademantel eingewickelt, schloss sie das Badezimmerfenster und löschte sämtliche Kerzen, eher sie sich auf in ihr Schlafzimmer machte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder doch? Sarah wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, oder was sie denken sollte. Hatte sie geträumt und sich in diesem Moment gewünscht, dass er zu ihr kommen würde, oder was war da gerade passiert? Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie und so sperrte sie sämtliche Fenster in der Wohnung zu und schloss die Wohnungstür ab. ´Du machst dich lächerlich, wenn er kommen wollen würde, könnte er das sicherlich auch ohne durch ein Fenster oder die Tür zu gehen oder fliegen, oder was auch immer.´, Sarah schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. So fühlte sie sich wenigstens etwas sicherer, so absurd es auch war. Mit einem letzten Blick durch ihre kleine Wohnung begab sie sich zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und krabbelte unter ihre Bettdecke. Die Vorhänge waren fest zugezogen und kein Ton war zu hören. Seufzend legte sie sich zurück und dachte noch lange über den Koboldkönig nach, eher sie in einen unruhigen schlaf viel.

Jareth hingegen lächelte leise und schaute hinauf zu Sarahs Wohnung. Er konnte erahnen, dass sie sämtliche Lichter löschte und sich zur Ruhe begab. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, ihre Augen- er musste schmunzeln, es war zu süß gewesen wie sie sich erschrocken hatte, ihn zu sehen und im nächsten Moment war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. ´Kleine Sarah, schon bald werden wir uns wieder sehen und dann werde ich dich mit in mein Schloß nehmen, für immer.´, dachte er, grinste und wirbelte elegant herum. Im nächsten Moment flog eine kleine weiße Eule durch die Nacht, die Straße entlang und auf den Vollmond zu.

Liedstrophen; David Bowie - As the world falls down


	2. Chapter 2

Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen =)

Kapitel 2 Gewissheit

Sarah lugte am nächsten Morgen verschlafen unter der Bettdecke hervor. Durch einen kleinen Spalt an ihren Vorhängen konnte sie sehen, dass es Draußen bereits hell war und sie konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Die Nacht war viel zu kurz gewesen, nein, eher zu unruhig. Die halbe Nacht hatte sie sich in ihrem Bett hin und her gewälzt und dieser verdammte Koboldkönig hatte sie nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Immer wieder war er ihr im Traum erschienen. Das hatte sie fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Grummelnd krabbelte Sarah aus ihrem Bett und lief in die Küche, wo sie erst einmal die Kaffeemaschine einschaltete, um anschließend einen Blick in den Kühlschrank zu wagen. `Fast leer, na großartig und was nun?´, dachte sie verschlafen. Gestern Abend, nach der Arbeit hatte sie keine Lust gehabt, noch eine Kleinigkeit einzukaufen, das hatte sie jetzt davon. Da blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich anzuziehen und zum Bäcker gegenüber, ein paar ihrer geliebten Croissants zu holen. Marmelade und Honig hatte sie zum Glück immer im Haus. Während der Kaffee durchlief, tapste sie ins Badezimmer und schlüpfte rasch in eine dunkel blaue Jeans und ein Sweatshirt.

Sarah hielt kurz inne und ihr Blick wanderte zum Badewannenrand und lies sie unwillkürlich an den gestrigen Abend denken und was sie vielleicht gesehen oder geträumt hatte. Mit einem großen Seufzer winkte sie den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder ab und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. `Nein, so kann ich nicht mal zum Bäcker gehen, sieht aus als hätte ich den Kampf gegen meine Bettdecke verloren`, schmunzelte sie und ließ ihre Augenringe unter einer Kleinigkeit Makeup verschwinden. Sie betonte ein wenig ihre Augen mit Mascara und Kajal. Nur soviel, dass sie nicht mehr so müde aussah und die Menschheit sich nicht erschrecken würden.

Die langen dunklen Haare, die ihr gestuft über den Rücken reichten, knotete sie sanft auf ihrem Kopf zusammen und nickte dann zufrieden. Sarah schnappte sich ihren Wohnungsschlüssel, als ihr einfiel, dass die Kaffeemaschine noch eingeschaltet. Der Kaffee war bereits durch gelaufen, so konnte sie die Maschine ausschalten und ohne Bedenken die Wohnung verlassen. Die Maschine würde in den Paar Minuten in denen sie weg sein würde, ihre Temperatur halten und dann würde sie ihren Kaffee zusammen mit einem frischen Croissant und etwas Erdbeermarmelade genießen können. Gähnend verließ Sarah ihre Wohnung.

Unten angekommen lief sie die Straße ein Stück weiter bis zur Ampel, um zum Bäcker gegenüber zu kommen. Gerade als sie die andere Straßenseite erreicht hatte, lenkte sie etwas aus dem Augenwinkel ab. Ein weißer Flügelschlag huschte vorbei. Sarah drehte sich zur Seite, konnte dann aber nichts weiter sehen. Mit einem mal kullerte eine durchsichtige Kugel über ihre Füße, an ihr vorbei die Straße runter Richtung Park. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schaute der Kugel verdutzt nach. Das war doch... Ein Kristall vom Koboldkönig? Oder spielte ihre Müdigkeit ihr einen Streich? Es gab nur einen Weg das herauszufinden. Sarah vergaß für einen Moment ihr eigentliches vorhaben und folgte der Kristallkugel, als wollte sie ihr den Weg weisen. "Was geht hier vor..?", Sowohl der Kristall als auch Sarah näherten sich dem Park. Der Park.. Dies war der Park in dem sie früher immer gespielt hatte, ihre Texte aufgesagt und gelernt hatte. Sie überquerte die kleine Brücke an dem großen Teich vorbei in dem ein paar Enten unbeeindruckt nach ein paar Fischen suchten. Ansonsten war der Park menschenleer, es war ruhig und friedlich. Sarah suchte nach dem Kristall. Für einen Momemt hatte sie ihn aus den Augen verloren. Aber es war, als hätte er auf sie gewartet und verschwand in diesem Moment hinter einer dicken großen Eiche. Die junge Frau hielt inne und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Was würde sie hinter diesem Baum wohl erwarten. Ein Streich oder sollte es tatsächlich der Koboldkönig persönlich sein, der dort auf sie warten würde? Wie der Zufall es so wollte, war der Park um diese Zeit ein perfekter Ort für.. Magie. Eine bessere Bezeichnung fiel ihr nicht ein, für das, was gerade passierte. Stunden ihrer Jugend hatte sie hier stets allein verbracht, unbeobachtet, wie sie dachte. Sarah lief langsam auf die Eiche zu. Sie umklammerte fest ihren Wohnungsschlüssel, hob selbstbewusst das Kinn und versuchte sich auf jede Mögliche Situation vorzubereiten, die ihr vielleicht bevorstand. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Plötzlich blieb die junge Frau stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Knoten gelöst hatte. Sie lief hier geradewegs in ihr verderben, wie ein kleines naives Mädchen, das sie längst nicht mehr war, das wusste sie. Und statt auf dem Weg kehrt zu machen, blieb sie noch immer stehen und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie nun machen sollte. Sollte sie tatsächlich so blöd sein und ihm direkt in die Arme laufen oder lieber kehrt machen und sich endlich ihren Kaffee gönnen, den sie dringend benötigte, so müde war sie. Unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte, kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe rum, atmete tief durch und wollte gerade auf den Absatz kehrt machen, als sie ein leises Rascheln hinter dem Baum hörte.

Und mit einem mal stand er dort, lässig an den Baum gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ein Bein am Baum lehnend und starrte sie mit seinen durchdringend Augen einfach nur an.

Jareth war nicht entgangen, wie Sarah mit sich selbst kämpfte und so machte er den ersten Schritt und gab sich ihr zu erkennen. Er konnte deutlich hören wie sie die Luft erschrocken einzog und ihn einfach nur, mit ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen anstarrte. Sie war wunderschön wie sie da stand, In der engen blauen Jeans, dem lässigen grauen Sweatshirt und den einzelnen Haarsträhnen, die ihr ins Gesicht vielen. Durch einen sanften Windstoß konnte Jareth ihren Duft nach Pfirsich wahrnehmen, was ihn leicht lächeln lies. Das rief alte Erinnerung an einen bezaubernden Abend zurück und das alles nur wegen eines Pfirsich´ und starken Gefühlen, für dieses Mädchen, die er sich selbst kaum erklären konnte. Nicht einmal nach all den Jahren, die bereits vergangen waren.

Eigentlich hätte er sie bestrafen müssen, sie leiden lassen müssen, wie er gelitten hatte und immer noch litt. Sie hatte an jenem Abend in seinem Schloß seine Macht gebrochen. Tapfer hatte sie sich ihm entgegengestellt, all seine Hindernisse mit einem unglaublichen Mut und Selbstbewusstsein überwunden, das er gar nicht anders konnte, als dieses Mädchen zu lieben. Niemand, in all den Jahrhunderten die er bereits existierte, hatte es jemals gewagt, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen und ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Doch sie tat es. Damals und auch jetzt, das konnte er deutlich in ihren Augen sehen. Dieser trotzige, fast schon freche Blick von ihr, lies ihn schmunzeln. Was hatte er auch anderes erwarten sollen. Aber nun war er an der Reihe. Jetzt würde sie nach seinen und nur seinen Regeln spielen, dessen war er sich sicher und fest davon überzeugt. Immerhin sollte sie spüren, was er in den vergangen zehn Jahren erleiden musste. In seiner Welt lief die Zeit viel langsamer, als in Sarahs und somit musste er viel länger unter dieser Schmach leben, von einem einfach Menschen Mädchen in die Knie gezwungen worden zu sein. Jareth konnte sich ein leichtes grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Keiner sagte etwas. Sie starrten sich einfach nur an. Sarah bemerkte, dass der Koboldkönig das gleiche Gewand trug wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in jener Nacht vor zehn Jahren. Bis auf das Hemd. Er trug ein weißes, halboffenes Hemd und an seinem Hals hing diese Kette, die Sarah widererkannte, ein Mondsichel. Auch sein freches Lächeln war das gleiche. Sarahs Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Er existierte also wirklich und war kein Traum gewesen. Aber wieso zeigte er sich erst jetzt, nach all der Zeit und lockte sie wie ein Hündchen in den Park? Sarahs Herz schlug immer schneller in ihrer Brust, ihr wurde warm unter dem Sweatshirt. Zudem war sie immer verbissener auf die Antwort, was das alles sollte und was er von ihr wollte.

Gleichzeitig war sie so von seinem leuchtenden, glitzernden, gefährlichen Anblick fasziniert, das sie kein Wort heraus bekam und ihn nur weiter anstarrte. Direkt in seine geheimnisvollen, wunderschönen , zweifarbigen Augen. Jareth hingegen erwiderte ihren Blick mit der gleichen, sturen Intensität.

Plötzlich und mit einer eleganten Leichtigkeit, löste er sich aus seiner lehnenden Position am Baum und näherte sich Sarah so schnell, dass sie nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah. Mit einem letzten tiefen Blick in ihre Augen und den leisen, aber deutlichen Worten von Jareth, "Es wird Zeit", breitete er seine Arme weit aus und ließ sie Blitzschnell, mit seinem langen schwarzblauen Umhang um Sarah gleiten.

Um Sarah herum begann sich alles zu drehen, sie spürte Jareth´s starke Arme auf ihrem Rücken, die sie davon abhielten, zu taumeln und weiterhin ihrem, nun erschrockenen Blick standhielten. Alles begann sich plötzlich zu verändern. Der Park, der Teich, die Bäume und das Gras. Alles verschwand unter ihren Füßen, die Farben des Himmels änderte sich von blau in orangerot. Laub wirbelte auf und Sarah wurde leicht schwindelig, so dass sie nicht drum herum kam, halt zu suchen, den sie beim Koboldkönig fand. Sie klammerte sich mit den Händen an seinen Oberkörper und blickte sich um. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein..? Oder doch?

Jareth lächelte. Er wusste das Sarah keine Angst hatte, sich aber sichtlich unwohl fühlte und er genoss es in vollen Zügen, dass sie halt bei ihm suchte. Die zaghafte Berührung verursachte leichtes Herzklopfen bei ihm. So zaghaft, fast schüchtern, war ihre Berührung.. So oder so würde ihr nichts passieren, er wachte schließlich nicht umsonst seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit über sie.

Leicht würde er es ihr dennoch nicht machen, so viel stand fest. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, als dass er sie noch einmal verlieren könnte. Das wäre verherend und dürfte unter keinen Umständen passieren, nicht noch einmal, nicht so.


End file.
